Missing brother chapter one
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails sacrifices himself to save Sonic from being kidnapped when Dr. Eggman puts a chip on Tails. But when the chip starts to act on its own is Tails going to kill Sonic? Takes place in the boom universe.


**I know I have already made a lot of Tails' based fan fictions but this one was a really good idea and I wanted to show it to you**.

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any characters**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks was eating at Meh Burger having fun when Zooey showed up. "Hi Tails." Zooey said as she kissed his check. "Hi Zoe. What to sit wirh us?" Tails asked as he pulled out a chair for Zooey. Zooey nodded as she sat in the chair beside Tails. Dave brought some milkshakes and Tails shared his milkshake with Zooey as the team talked some more. "You two have a good relationship." Sticks said. "It's not godd! It's great!" Zooey said as she held Tails' hand. Sonic laughed as he sipped her milkshake. Then, a laser shot threw the milkshake and made a hole. Sonic and the others looked to see Dr. Eggman laughing on his Egg mobile. "Hi! That was my milkshake!" Sonic said angrily. "Oh I'm sorry. Sike! ROBOTS ATTACK!!" Dr. Eggman shouted as the robots attacked. "This will be easy!" Sonic said as he spindashed one of the robot's. Five ! minutes later all the robots was destroyed and the team was laughing. Dr. Eggman chuckled as he pressed a button. Tails stopped laughing and saw a robot with a large container in its chest and metal claws behind Sonic. "Sonic! Look out!" Tails shouted as he pushed Sonic out the way and was grabbed by the robot. The robot threw Tails into the container as Tails hit his head on the glass and went unconscious. "Tails!" Sonic said as he got ready to hit the robot. "I wouldn't do that! If you hit my new robot Slick-bot he will self-destruct and your friend will be blown to pieces. Especially sense he can't fly sleeping." Dr. Eggman warned as he pointed to Tails. "Come on Tails! Wake up!" Sonic said waiting for Tails to wake up. Tails didn't wake up as the robot flew away. "Why aren't you running after him?!" Zooey asked. "He can blow Tails up if I do that. I will have to wait until Tails wakes up so he can fly away from the machine." Sonic explained.

Tails woke up in a metal cage and his tails tied together. "Glad you're awake buddy." Dr. Eggman said. "Let me go!" Tails said as he shook on the cage. "I will after I have comtrol over you and your thoughts and have you destroy Sonic." Dr. Eggman said as he held up a chip. Dr. Eggman took Tails' goggles and put the chip in them. He then tried to put the goggles back on his head but Tails refused as he pushed them away. "Orbot! Cubot! Hold him down!" Dr. Eggman said as he opend the cage door and Orbot and Cubot floated in and grabbed Tails. Dr. Eggman put the goggles on Tails' head as they left the cage. This caused Tails to faint as he fell on the metal. Dr. Eggman took off the rope from his tails and went to his computer. "Now I can control all his moves thought and words." Dr. Eggman said as he pressed a button on his wrist watch. Tails opened his eyes and broke out the cage. His eyes was black and his fur was a little darker like an orange shade. "Ready to destroy Sonic and his friends master." Tails said as he looked at Dr. Eggman. "I'm so glad I made you say that. But I want you here for when Sonic comes to save you." Dr. Eggman said.

Sonic was now ready to go save Tails as he ran off. When Amy and the others arrived they saw Sonic fighting the robots that now could dodge his attacks. "He must have Tails making him robots!" Amy said as she and Sticks joined Sonic. A robot then dropped a solar powered TV and the robots retreated. "Hello Sonic! You have no problem destroyimg my robots do you?" Dr. Eggman said from the screen. "Where's Tails?!" Sonic shouted. Dr. Eggman laughed and poimted the camera at Tails. His eyes were black with his orange fur as he growled at Sonic. "Tails?" Sonic said as he looked at the fox. "He can't hear you. He isn't even thinking. Now if you excuse me we have some rodents." Dr. Eggman said before Tails took the camera and threw it out a window. Sonic and the team dodged the camera. "Wait! I didn't tell him to do that!" Dr. Eggman said as he pressed some button on his computer. "I know you didn't. I call the shots for this body now!" Tails said. "This could be a problem." Dr. Eggman said.

Tails flew outside the base while the group looked at him. "Tails. Come on. You don't want to do this." Knuckles said. "Yes I do! This will be fun!" Tails said as he punched Knuckles off the edge. "Knuckles!"Sonic said. as he looked at Tails. Tails laughed as he flew up and looked at Sonic. "Di that scare you?" Tails said in an evil voice and grinned. "Sorry Tails!" Sonic said as he tried to grab Tails but was kicked.


End file.
